Sonic Prank Calls
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Sonic and friends pull a series of prank calls on one another as well as Dr. Eggman. It's that simple. Rated T for suggestive themes and the 'Hugh Jass' joke pulled on Rouge. Sonaze (if you don't like it, ignore it and just focus on the jokes) and a small Taiream moment.


**Okay, folks, here is my second prank call fic. Unlike the one I did for **_**Digimon Tamers**_**, this one is just a series of prank calls with several mini plots as opposed to an actual plot. I'll warn y'all ahead of time, there is going to be a lot of picking on several different characters. This is a two-parter with Part 2 being set in the **_**Sonic Boom**_** universe. Hope y'all get a lot of laughs out of this.**

**P.S.**

**There is a special guest character at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER 1: Sega owns **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_

**DISCLAIMER 2: Activision currently owns the special guest character.**

"Talking"

"_Telephone"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic Prank Calls<strong>

Dr. Eggman was working on devising an evil plan to take care of Sonic for good (as if that was ever going to work) when he heard the phone ring. He went to the phone and decided to answer it, not knowing that it was Sonic disguising his voice with Tails standing by. "Hello," answered Eggman. Now it was time for Sonic to put the plan into motion.

"Hello. I'm with a new magazine being published called 'Evildoers Monthly' and we decided to put you on the cover of our very first issue. Before we schedule an interview, you must answer a survey," Sonic said.

"_Okay, shoot. What's the question?"_ Tails snickered as Sonic was about to embarrass the evil doctor.

"_Do you have Prince Albert in the can?"_

"Hold on a sec…Cubot, go see if we have Prince Albert in the can?" After a while, Cubot came back.

"I'm afraid we don't boss." After Cubot said that, Eggman heard laughing on the other end of the line.

"Oh it's you, isn't it, Sonic? Bravo for coming up with prank calls, but I will get you back!"

* * *

><p>Shadow the Hedgehog was bored. Staying out on the rooftops of Central City didn't exactly stay entertaining for long. He thought he'd pay <em>'<em>_Club Rouge__'_ a visit, but not for what Rouge thought to be a social call. "Hey, Shadow, what's up?" Rouge asked as soon as Shadow went into the door.

"Can I borrow your phone? I'd like to have a little fun," he said. Rouge knew what he had in mind, so she handed him the phone. He dialed a number, and got Tails to pick up.

"_Hello,"_ the fox said.

"Yeah, I'm with the appliance department at Sears. I'd like for you to fill out a survey for a free Kenmore dishwasher." Rouge was smirking at that, knowing that this one was going to be a classic.

"_Alright, what's the question?"_

"Is your refrigerator running?" The bat was barely able to contain her laughter. Tails was chuckling, knowing that whoever this was, was trying to prank call him. The fox figured out who it was just by the dark tone of his voice…and his horrible attempt to disguise it.

"_Yeah, my refrigerator's running. Is your door unlocked, Shadow?"_ The question surprised the black hedgehog, who face-palmed at the fact that he didn't hide his voice that well. He hung up the phone in embarrassment and walked out the door while Rouge couldn't hold her laughter in for long.

* * *

><p>Silver was standing on a cliff admiring the scenery that was brought on by repairing the past alongside Sonic. He breathed in the fresh air, getting lost in it until his cell phone went off. "Hello?" he asked.<p>

"_Hello? Who is this?"_ the voice at the other end of the phone asked.

"This is Silver the Hedgehog."

"_Oh I'm sorry. I was looking for gold."_ Silver realized then that he'd been punked.

"Now look, you! If you're thinking about trying that again, it's no use! When I find you, you're dead meat!"

"_Good luck with that, second rate!"_ the voice exclaimed while cackling. Silver figured out that it was Eggman Nega. The white hedgehog clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p>Knuckles thought of a fun thing to do to his friends at the Chaotix Detective Agency. He got out his cell phone hoping that Vector paid the phone bill. <em>"Hello?"<em> the croc answered, much to Knuckles' relief.

"Hello, I'm with the Gucci bag company. Would you like to get your special someone a nice handbag for Christmas?"

"Why yes, I'm sure she'd like that."

"Okay, then come on down and I'll make you a nice leather one to give to her," said Knuckles with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"_You got it!"_ Knuckles heard some whispering and figured out that it was Espio telling Vector that he'd been duped and that Gucci doesn't call their customers. _"Okay, buddy, I don't know who this is, but you'll regret messing with the Chaotix Detective Agency!"_ That left Knuckles laughing on the ground.

* * *

><p>Blaze had just arrived to Sonic's dimension, content on pulling a funny prank call. She had to use Sonic's phone for this one since the victim was Rouge. Well, she could've used any phone, but she felt close enough to Sonic that she knew she wouldn't trouble him. She got to his house and he let her in. She made a beeline over to the phone, signaling to the blue blur that she was up to something fun. <em>"Hello?"<em> Rouge answered.

"Hi, I'm looking for an old friend of mine. Last name Jass, first name Hugh," Blaze said.

"Okay, hang on. I have a call here for Hugh Jass! Hugh Jass! Hey, can someone check the men's room for a Hugh Jass?"

"Man, Rouge, I didn't think you were into Eggman!" one of the patrons said before they all laughed while Rouge's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"_Look, you, if you're not careful, I'll find someone with a huge ass to squash you!"_

"Wow, a princess with a sense of humor like that. I never knew, Blaze," Sonic said after the cat hang up the phone. Blaze had a mischievous grin on her face. She surprised Sonic with a kiss on the cheek.

"Rouge is a slut. She had that one coming."

* * *

><p>Big, as usual, was fishing at a river with Froggy at his side. His trusty fishing pole in hand, he sat patiently on the pier waiting for a bite. His cell phone went off, so he answered it. "Hello?"<p>

"_Hi, I represent Amphibians Inc. and I'd heard that you had a fine specimen we could study. Could you please send us a photo?"_ a voice said.

"Okay, just hold on a sec." Big put his pole down and activated the camera on his phone. He took a picture of Froggy and sent it to the caller. "You should have it by now."

"_Hmm…Hmm…yes this is a nice specimen. I can see this one being cooked into delicious frog's legs."_ That set Big off in a rare anger.

"Now just you wait a minute! I don't know who you are, but you're not turning Froggy into food! Do you understand me?!" He heard some laughter and just hung up the phone, not caring who it was. He looked around, but there was no sign of Froggy. "Oh not again," he whined. He packed his gear and went to search for Froggy again.

* * *

><p>Silver was contemplating how to get revenge on Nega for his 'second rate' joke when he realized that that particular one worked both ways. He sent the call through a variety of networks so he wouldn't be traced. <em>"Hello?"<em> Nega answered.

"Hi. This is Evil Enterprise. I'm calling for Dr. Eggman. Is he around?" asked Silver.

"_I'm afraid not. He passed away a long time ago. I am his descendant, Dr. Eggman Nega."_

"Oh right, the Doctor's dead so I have to talk to a wannabe, second-rate knockoff, is that it?"

"'_Wannabe, second-rate knockoff'!? You had better watch it or I'll show you just how evil I can be!"_ Silver just smirked and hung up the phone.

"Payback feels good," he said.

* * *

><p>Tails was showing Cream how to do prank calls. Being the polite young rabbit that she is, she thought it was mean to do so. Tails did explain that it all depends on the words used and on the person it's pulled on. To show her what he meant, he called the Chaotix Detective Agency. <em>"Hello?"<em> Vector answered.

"Hi. I have a case for you. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Her first name is Chi and her last name is P'Skate. Can you guys help out?" Tails asked. Cream figured out that it was a play on words.

"Well, sure we can. We'll have to charge you about $5 an hour, though." Espio and Charmy were listening in with the latter clutching on to his gut. "What's so funny?"

"You're being pranked…again," said Espio. "The name is a rewording of 'Cheapskate'."

"_Why you little-!"_ the croc began before Tails hung up the phone. The kids laughed at the joke.

"That was actually funny. Can I try one on Dr. Eggman?" Cream asked.

"Sure thing, Cream," said Tails as he was dialing Eggman's number.

"_Hello?"_ said Eggman.

"Dr. Eggman, I'm hosting a tea party and I'd like to invite you to come join us."

"_Okay, where is it?"_

"It's on Easy Street. Do you like bacon?"

"_Why yes actually. If you have some, that'd be great."_

"Okay, so we're going to have an egg over easy, some bacon, and hash browns. I'm also having a friend over, so we have some Cheese to go with it. Will that be all?" Cream asked while Tails was rolling and clutching his gut.

"_That was cute, kid. I must be talking to Cream,"_ said Eggman after he figured it out. Cream hung up and tried to help Tails up off the ground, only for the laughter to get to her too and cause her to hold him while laughing.

* * *

><p>Amy was walking in the city trying to think of something to do. She knew Blaze was in town, but she didn't feel like hanging out with her, mainly on account of their friendly rivalry over Sonic. She saw a payphone and thought of a devious prank to pull on a certain redheaded echidna. She put a quarter in and dialed Knuckles' cell number. <em>"Hello?"<em> Knuckles answered.

"You had better get ready, Knuckles. I just saw Rouge and she's almost at Angel Island ready to steal the Master Emerald," said the pink hedgehog. Knuckles got to the highest point on the island took out a pair of binoculars. He looked around for the bat, only to find no trace of her.

"I don't see her. Wait a minute. Is this a prank call? _I don't know who this is, but I'm warning you! I will have my revenge!"_

"Meh, it wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be," said Amy after hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Sonic was sitting at the phone thinking on who to prank call next while Blaze was getting ready for bed. The Blue Blur had set up a guest room for her that was just to her liking…and then some. He then remembered that there was a character that he had to pick on. He called the number and waited for him to pick up the phone. <em>"Hello,"<em> the character said unintelligently.

"Hey, Crash Bandicoot, the Tasmanian Devil called. He wants his spin attack back," said Sonic, not knowing that Blaze was glaring at him until he hung up the phone. "Blaze, I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh? How did you mean it, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic knew he was in deep water for this one.

"Look, Blaze, w-what I meant was that when Crash does the spin attack, he's just reckless, but when you do it, you're graceful like a dancer."

"Don't sweet talk your way out of this one, Sonic! It's not like everyone can curl up into a ball and pummel through enemies like you or Shadow!"

"Hey, I'm real sorry for that comment. I meant to only pick on Crash, not you." Blaze just slowly walked towards Sonic in an intimidating manner before grabbing him and tackling him on the bed, bringing him into a harsh kiss.

"I forgive you, Sonic. But you're still being punished," she said with a seductive grin. Sonic knew he was in for a long night.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun to do. I hope you guys got a lot of laughs out of this. Latroy6 came up with a corny ending for it involving sugar, but I'm glad I didn't use it. Also, if you don't like the Sonaze moments, don't let me know. Just tell me how you like the laughs and give me some good recommendations for the <strong>_**Sonic Boom**_** Edition (next chapter).**


End file.
